Count on me
by AislingGra
Summary: Arthur et Gwaine sont meilleurs ami, depuis toujours, mais lorsque Arthur développe une étrange relation avec le nouveau, Merlin, rien ne va plus. Est-ce que Arthur réparera ses torts, auprès de Merlin et de Gwaine ?


**Auteur :** AislingGra

 **Bêta correcteur :** Aucun

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Merthur

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire m'appartient entièrement. Malheureusement, je ne possède pas les personnages. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série télévisée Merlin BBC.

 **Résumé :** Arthur et Gwaine sont meilleurs ami, depuis toujours, mais lorsque Arthur développe une étrange relation avec le nouveau, Merlin, rien ne va plus. Est-ce que Arthur réparera ses torts, auprès de Merlin et de Gwaine ?

 **Statut :** Complet

 **Nombre de mots :** 4 233 mots

 **Note :** Aucune

 **Spoilers :** Aucun

* * *

Arthur était un bad boy. Il était dans cette école depuis toujours et y était le Roi. Vous savez qu'il y en a toujours un que les regards suivent, qui est exceptionnellement beau. Et qui le sait. Il n'était pas footballeur, oh non. C'était surfait. Non, lui il jouait à Lacrosse, et en était le capitaine. Il avait de beaux cheveux courts blonds. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Sur sa lèvre inférieure, il y avait un piercing qui brillait au soleil. On aurait aussi pu penser qu'il était nul à l'école. Eh bien, on avait raison. Parce que Arthur, bien que populaire, était aussi connu pour être un vrai cancre. Enfin, ça c'était ce que tous croyaient. Mais en fait, il se plaisait à être pris pour un con qui se fout de l'école.

À l'école, ce qui était "in", c'était le Lacrosse. Toutes les filles courraient après les joueurs, surtout le Capitaine. Il était beau. Et il le savait. Ce qui faisait qu'on lui avait attribué un autre titre : the King. Et celui-ci lui plaisait encore plus. Il faut dire que l'art de draguer, il connaissait ça, et même très bien. Toutes, et je dis bien toutes, étaient sous son charme. Encore une chose qu'il savait, et il en profitait. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas fait de devoir depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvienne. À chaque fois qu'une fille était considérée comme intello, ou pour ne pas dire _nerd_ , il la charmait. Un sourire, un bec sur la joue et le tour était joué. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait qui résistait. Alors, il sortait le grand jeu. Un ciné, des tas de compliments. Et elles tombaient toutes. De toute façon, elles avaient toutes un regard qui laissaient paraître leur envie, même celles qui résistaient.

Bref, Arthur avait la belle vie et il en profitait.

Merlin était nouveau. Il se pensait plutôt banal, avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns. Il n'était pas beau, il n'était pas laid, il était banal. Comme je le disais, il était nouveau. Il était arrivé au début de l'année, il y a une semaine. Et déjà, il sentait qu'il allait détester. Merlin était bon à l'école, très bon même. Alors, dès le départ, on était venu le voir pour qu'on l'aide. Il n'avait pas dit non au premier. Mais rendue au 4e, on comprenait que ce n'était que pour faire leurs devoirs.

Bref, il avait hâte de changer à nouveau d'école.

En ce moment, Merlin était en classe d'histoire, au troisième bureau devant le prof. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa place. Il aimait bien l'histoire, malgré tout. Comme d'habitude, il répond à la question posée. Qui d'autre pour le faire ? C'était comme ça dans toutes les matières. Et ce fait allait attirer l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier.

Arthur et ses amis étaient dans les vestiaires, en train de se changer. Ils se faisaient des blagues vaseuses, s'échangeaient leurs expériences avec les filles de la semaine, se changeaient, etc. Arthur riait a la blague que Léon, son meilleur ami, lui avait fait lorsque Gwaine, un autre joueur, lança à la cantonade.

\- Hey ! Vous avez entendus parler du p'tit nouveau. J'pourrais me l'faire, mes devoirs seraient fait !

Et il éclata de rire, vite suivis des autres. Ils semblaient tous savoir qui il était, tous sauf Arthur.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Merlin Emrys ! Voyons ! Le nouveau.

\- Et il est bon à l'école ?

\- Tu parles qu'il est bon ! Il a battu Léon à plate couture à l'interro générale du début de l'année !

\- Eh bien, on dirait que je viens de trouver ma nouvelle calculatrice ! J'irai le voir après l'entraînement.

L'un à la suite de l'autre, ils allèrent à l'entraînement. Le coatch était sévère, parfois peut-être trop. Après leur douche, ils retournèrent en classe. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant les maths. Arthur, comme toujours, regardait dehors et, bien-sûr, n'écoutait rien du cours. Il tourna cependant la tête en entendant pour une énième fois la même voix répondre à une question posée. Il vit que c'était un jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sûrement le nouveau. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt joli, avec ses cheveux bruns et son beau corps svelte. Il venait visiblement de répondre.

\- Bravo Merlin ! Encore une fois tu as raison. Il faudrait que tous ici prennent exemple sur monsieur Emrys.

Lança le professeur, espérant que quelque acquiesce. Mais bon, tout le monde dormait, ou presque. Ceux qui écoutaient se contentèrent de grogner. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant. Il retourna à sa passionnante observation de l'extérieur, rêvant du moment où il aurait de nouveau son bâton dans les mains.

A la fin du cours, Arthur se dépêcha de sortir et de rattraper le nouveau. Il s'affala sur le casier voisin de celui de Merlin.

\- Salut ! Dis moi, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es ici, pour que je ne t'ai pas remarqué. Moi c'est Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. Et toi c'est Merlin Emrys, non ?

Merlin haussa le sourcil droit et ne dis rien. Un bref moment de silence s'installa, bien vite brisé par Arthur.

\- Tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup. Et je sens qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de vraiment fort entre nous deux ! Que dirais tu qu'on se voit vendredi ?

Le deuxième sourcil de Merlin alla rejoindre le premier. Il n'y croyait pas. Encore un autre ?!

\- Premièrement, combien de discours as-tu tenu comme celui-ci ? Probablement à une bonne dizaine de filles, toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'abordes, Pendragon, dit-il en insistant bien sur le nom. C'est dur les devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Les faire tous les jours, qu'est-ce que c'est chiant. Et c'est pourquoi tu séduis pour qu'on les fasse à ta place. Mais pas moi. Alors tu vas aller vivre ta vie bien tranquillement et te trouver une autre fille qui acceptera d'ouvrir les jambes pour toi.

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui Arthur la bouche encore entrouverte devant le râteau le plus monumental qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Son meilleur ami arriva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien, tu t'es pris tout un vent !

\- Comment ose-il ?! Il va regretter d'avoir fait ça, je peux te l'assurer.

Et c'est comme que commença la haine entre eux deux. Depuis son vent, il y a un mois, Arthur n'avait pas séduit d'autres filles pour ses devoirs, question de fierté. Merlin, lui, performait encore plus. Tiens, en parlant du loup.

\- Hey Emrys ! Pas trop dur le réveil? T'as une tête à faire peur. Pas étonnant que tu n'as pas d'amis !

Et oui, Merlin n'avait pas d'amis. Tous avaient bien trop peur des menaces du King. En effet, il avait interdit quiconque de ne serait-ce que lui parler. Le seul qui avait essayé... Et bien, son châtiment aller rester dans les mémoires encore longtemps.

\- Ah ouais, c'est ça. J'aime mieux être seul que traîner avec la chose qui te sers de meilleur ami ! Et sinon, oui, merci j'ai mal dormi. Trop de cauchemar de toi ! Et puis, tu reviens d'entraînement Pendragon ? À l'odeur, je dirais que oui. Gâche bien ta vie Pendragon !

Il partit en un coup de vent, décidé à ne pas lui accorder une minute de plus de son temps. Jamais ils ne s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, beaucoup trop... personnel pour eux. Ils se détestaient tellement. Les gens à l'école comptaient même le nombre de victoires de chacun. Et ils devaient en avoir rajouté une, il avait gagné leur échange après tout. Les points étaient assez partagés.

Ils étaient en cours de sciences et à la fin du cours, le professeur demanda à Arthur de rester, elle devait lui parler.

 _\- Arthur, je ne vais pas te mentir. Tu es entrain de couler ton année en science. Je l'ai toléré au début en passant que ça allait se redresser, mais maintenant ça fait trois mois. L'école a prit une décision et tu es exclu de l'équipe de Crosse tant que ça ne change pas. Le coach est d'accord._

 _\- Mais madame, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! La Crosse est ma seule chance de remporter une bourse pour aller dans une bonne université !_

 _\- Il fallait y penser avant._

Merde ! Comment allait-il faire ?! Il avait besoin de cette bourse. Merlin, qui s'apprêtait à cogner à la porte, avait tout entendu. Arthur sortit en un coup de vent, et il se mît à lui courir après.

\- Pendragon ! Eh, Pendragon !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Ce n'est aucunement de tes affaires Emrys ! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille!

\- Je pourrais te donner des cours.

\- Non, mais t'es folle ! Je veux rien de toi !

\- Tu vas être viré sinon !

\- Tu me détestes ! Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton avenir.

\- Peu importe ! Je préfère le gâcher qu'avoir affaire avec toi !

\- Comme tu veux, mais ne te plains pas après !

La veille, ils avaient eu un examen de science et aujourd'hui ils recevaient les résultats. Et ceux d'Arthur étaient plutôt - même très - faibles. Il se prit la tête entre les mains ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Entre ses doigts écartés, il vit Merlin lui lancer un regard goguenard.

Quel merdier.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

\- Emrys ! Attends ! Emrys !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que l'offre pour les cours de sciences tient toujours ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu sais bien ! Tu m'as proposé ton aide pour remonter mes notes en science !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Ça tient toujours ?

\- ... Oui. Viens chez moi à 5 heures ce soir.

\- Hey ! Comment je vais avoir ton adresse ?!

\- Demande au directeur!

Et il partit, le laissant en place, fulminant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 **5 heures 15 minutes**

A 5 heures et quart, Arthur sonna à la porte de Merlin. Il n'allait pas en plus arriver à l'heure, eh oh ! Obtenir son adresse n'avait pas été facile. Le proviseur avait été réticent, pensent à un autre coup foireux. Mais bon, il était là maintenant. Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui dit d'entrer. Il portait une chemise bleue et un foulard rouge. Ça détonnait des habits ringards qu'il portait à l'école. Il monta les escaliers. Il n'y avait personne. Et on ne voyait rien qui démontrait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres, au deuxième étage. Une fois entré, il engagea la conversation.

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !

Silence

\- Désolé… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Assis toi, je vais chercher les manuels.

Il est drôle lui. S'asseoir où ? Il s'assit sur le lit et Merlin revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un manuel dans les mains.

\- Bon. On va commencer par la matière du prochain examen. Alors (...)

Et ils révisèrent comme ça toute la soirée, jusqu'à 19h30.

 **A la porte**

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais revenir demain, à la même heure.

\- Ah euh, oui, cool !

\- On se voit demain ?

\- Ouais

-... Bye alors !

\- Bye !

Arthur sortit et referma la porte en échangeant un dernier regard avec Merlin. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été aussi nul que ce qu'il croyait.

 **Le lendemain**

La journée s'était passée plutôt normalement. Mis à part les coups d'œil qu'Arthur et Merlin se lançaient. La soirée d'hier les avait bouleversés, ils avaient découvert une personnalité qu'ils ignoraient l'autre posséder. Merlin avait découvert un Arthur plutôt intelligent, il n'avait simplement plus l'habitude de travailler sérieusement. Arthur lui, avait découvert qu'en dehors de ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout, Merlin était diablement drôle et gentil. Ça détonait de ce qu'il prenait pour acquis. Le soir même, il le rejoigna pour la deuxième fois.

Le temps passa, et Arthur et Merlin étaient de plus en cours lus proches. Il continuait de venir chez elle pour les cours, mais il était évident qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. A son dernier examen, il avait eu 87 % et était depuis longtemps revenu dans l'équipe. Mais ils ne voulaient pas arrêter cette routine. Ils s'appelaient même par leurs prénoms ! Ce soir, ils avaient arrêtés d'étudier et étaient à présent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit. Merlin brisa le silence.

\- Tu sais Arthur, lorsque j'avais 10 ans, mon père nous a abandonné et ma mère s'est suicidée un an plus tard. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a jamais personne. Tu es le premier à qui je le dis.

Il ne dit rien : il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors qu'il commençait à pleurer, Arthur l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Chut. Je suis là.

Merlin sanglota dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous réconfortait, même si c'était supposé être notre pire ennemi. Ce soir-là, Arthur partit bien plus tard que d'habitude.

Les jours passèrent et la relation entre Merlin et Arthur s'approfondissait de jours en jours. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec ses amis, même Gwaine, son meilleur ami. Un jour, lorsqu'il sortait du bus, Merlin vit que tous la regardaient en se moquant. Que se passait-il ? Quand il entra, il comprit. Il y avait des affiches de son père partout, qui "disait" j'ai abandonné mon fils Merlin Emrys. Prière de ne jamais le ramener!"

\- Alors Emrys, il est où ton père ? Ah mais c'est vrai, il vous a abandonné ! Qu'est-ce que tu devais être chiant à cet âge ! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Tu l'es encore !

\- Co...Comment ?

\- Ta gueule ! Pas de ça avec nous, Emrys ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu l'as mérité !

Les gens autour d'eux riaient et Gwaine sourit, content et fier de lui. Les larmes dévalaient les joues de Merlin. Il s'enfuit en courant. Arthur, non, Pendragon, avait dit son secret. Il s'était confié, il avait ouvert son cœur, et il le trahissait de la pire des manières. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il aurait pu être différent.

\- Merlin ? Ça va ?

Pendragon s'avança pour lui toucher l'épaule, mais il se déroba en criant.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'ai fait confiance !

Merlin s'enfuit en courant, laissant Arthur abasourdis derrière lui. "Bravo Arthur ! Disait tout le monde, avec ça, tu viens vraiment de gagner !" Que s'était-il passé ? Rien dont il n'était au courant en tout cas. C'est pendant qu'ils se changeaient dans les vestiaires qu'il comprit.

\- Bravo Gwaine ! T'as vraiment frappé fort là!

\- Merci !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Il a détruit Emrys ! Genre complètement!

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien figure toi que son père l'a abandonné à sa naissance. J'ai un peu profité de cette information. Haha !

Quoi ?! Alors c'est pour ça que Merlin lui en voulait. Il croyait qu'il lui avait dit ! Et les élèves croyaient qu'il avait fait le coup avec Gwaine, alors qu'il n'était même pas au courant !

Après avoir passé le reste de l'entraînement la tête ailleurs, tracassé, il put enfin sortir. Merde, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il pensait. Manifestement, les gens avaient trouvé très drôle de placarder des affiches un partout. Vraiment partout.

Toute la journée, il avait essayé de parler avec Merlin. Mais il s'enfuyait en sens inverse dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Cette histoire avait définitivement brisé la relation qu'ils avaient. Il était tellement en colère contre Gwaine. Il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, mais là il était allé trop loin. Lorsqu'il vit Gwaine se vanter encore une fois devant toute l'équipe, il ne put résister. Il le plaqua violemment contre les cases et lui dit ses quatre vérités en criant.

\- TU PARLES PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI COMME ÇA, TU M'ENTENDS ! Si je te t'entends encore une fois, je te démolis ! Et ENLÈVES TES MAUDITES AFFICHES !

Il accompagna sa tirade d'un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Il partit en un coup de vent, fulminant. Tout le reste de la journée, il s'employa à éviter autant que possible son équipe. Le lendemain, les affiches étaient toujours là, et même en plus grand nombre. De l'autre côté du corridor, il vit son (ex?) meilleur ami le regarder avec haine, avec un œil au beurre noir.

Le soir même, Arthur alla voir Merlin chez lui Il ouvrit la porte pour la refermer aussitôt en voyant qui était là. Arthur ne se découragea pas et re-sonna. Même si il n'ouvrit pas la porte, Arthur commença à lui parler à travers la porte close.

\- Ouvre moi Merlin, s'il-te-plaît ! C'est ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire !

\- ... Ah ouais ? Tu es la seule personne qui connaissait mon secret. Qui d'autre que toi aurait-pu mettre les affiches ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Gwaine ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il planifiait de faire !

\- Peut-être. Mais tu lui as tout de même dis, alors que je te faisais confiance.

\- Non, je te jure qu..

\- Bye, Pendragon.

Arthur entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Merde, non !

\- NON ! Attends ! Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit ! Je ne sais pas comment il l'a appris, mais je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Après un bref moment de silence,

\- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? Tu me détestes après tout !

\- Non ! Enfin... plus maintenant ! Je ne trahirai jamais un de tes secrets !

\- ... Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

\- S'il te plaît !

Merlin ne lui répondit pas. Après une dizaine de minute à attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas, Arthur partit, le cœur lourd.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Depuis qu'Arthur était venu, Merlin ne lui avait pas reparlé, se contentant de l'observer de loin. Il semblait avoir dit vrai... Il ne se tenait plus avec Gwaine et arrachait les affiches dès qu'il en voyait une. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Peut-être qu'Arthur fasse le deuxième pas, après avoir fait le premier.

Arthur frappa brutalement ses mains sur le bureau à la fin du cours. Il n'en pouvait plus. À sa gauche, il voyait Gwaine l'observer avec inquiétude avant de détourner les yeux précipitamment. Il lui manquait. De l'autre côté, il voyait Merlin marcher en silence, sous les moqueries des autres. Il fallait que ça cesse.

\- Gwaine ! Gwaine ! Écoutes, je suis désolé de comment je t'ai parlé l'autre jour, je voulais pas te frapper.

\- C'est bon. Et puis j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que Merlin était très très important pour toi.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Pitié, Arthur ! Je te connais mieux que toi-même !

\- Ah… Pareil pour toi !

\- En tout cas, je suis content pour toi et Merlin, même si j'ai un peu foutu la merde !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben, toi et Merlin, quoi.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Mais bon de toute façon Merlin me parle plus depuis… _ça._

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'espère.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Chaque année, l'école organisait une soirée des spectacles. Les élèves performaient ce qu'ils voulaient et on pouvait venir les voir. Presque toute l'école venait, mais tous savaient que ce n'était que parce qu'il y avait un bar et une danse après. Arthur avait décidé d'en profiter. Après une interprétation de What makes you beautiful, il respira un bon coup et rentra doucement sur la scène. Personne n'avait remarqué son entrée, ça montre bien combien ils étaient intéressés, pour ne pas remarquer le King sur scène. Derrière le micro, il observa les élèves, tandis que certains commençaient à le remarquer. Assis à une table, seul, Merlin observait le fond de son verre, morose. Il tapota le micro, demandant l'attention de tous.

\- Allo ? S'il vous plaît! Je m'appelle Arthur Pendragon et je suis en dernière année. Il y a quelques temps, je l'avoue, je coulais en science et j'ai demandé de l'aide à un gars, qui m'a beaucoup aidée. Ce gars, c'est Merlin Emrys. Et je sais que vous lui avez fait beaucoup de peine, moi y compris, alors je lui dédie cette chanson.

 _Oh uh-huh_

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

 _I'll sail the world to find you_

 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _We find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

 _If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

 _And you just can't fall asleep_

 _I'll sing a song beside you_

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

 _Every day I will remind you_

 _Oooh_

 _We find out what we're made of_

 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

 _I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

 _You know..._

 _You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

 _I'll be there_

 _And I know when I need it_

 _I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

 _And you'll be there_

 _'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Ooooooh, oooohhh_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa prestation, les élèves restèrent silencieux un moment, surpris de le voir chanter, pour son "ennemi" en plus. Après, la salle explosa en applaudissement, tandis qu'il sautait en bas de la scène, allant rejoindre Merli qui courrait vers lui. Il lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant le plus possible. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre, de longues minutes, sans prononcer un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes et se regardèrent dans les yeux, en souriant. Il murmura doucement.

\- Je suis désolé Merlin. J'ai tout gâché. Je gâche toujours tout. Je sais tellement pas quoi faire avec les gens. À part draguer, je ne sais pas comment agir et je fous toujours la merde. Je me suis même pas rendu compte ce qu'il se passais ! Mais pourtant, tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour moi ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je serai toujours là pour toi ! Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami ! Je veux être plus ! Je brûle de jalousie à chaque fois que tu ramènes une nouvelle fille ! Je veux être celui que tu tiendras dans tes bras avant de t'endormir. Être celui qui t'embrassera le matin. Être celui qui te tiendra la main dans les corridors. Être celui qui sentira les regards brûlants de jalousie des autres parce que c'est moi qui aurait le bonheur de te proclamer mien !

\- Tu..Tu es...de moi ?

\- Oui, chuchota-il.

Merlin était amoureux de lui ?! Lorsqu'il vit Merlin se détourner de lui, il lui tira la main, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, pour le retourner. Il tomba dans ses bras.

\- Qu…

Le souffle de Merlin était sur ses lèvres et c'était en ce moment la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, ou peut-être étaient-ce des minutes, ils ne le savaient plus.

"Mais embrassez-vous, merde!" C'était Gwaine qui venait de crier, les bras croisés, sous le toit de la porte. Ils sursautèrent et Merlin tourna un regard confus vers Gwaine. Arthur ne détacha pas ses yeux de celui qu'il tenait encore entre ses bras. Il descendit même son regard sur ces lèvres oh combien désirables - il le réalisait désormais. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il attrapa le menton de Merlin avec sa main droite et le tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'ils se firent de nouveau face, Arthur n'attendit plus. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, enfin. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, et ce n'est que parce qu'un humain avait besoin de respirer, ils gardèrent leurs lèvres proches et Arthur souffla.

\- Je veux tout ça. Maintenant et demain, toujours.


End file.
